1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery cell spacer and, more specifically, to a spacer that is adaptive to cells of varying tolerance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art battery cell spacers, such as the spacer 110 shown in FIG. 1, typically include one or more indentations into which fit a corresponding number of cells 102. Such spacers 110 are generally designed to hold a specific diameter of cell. If the cell diameter is greater than a certain tolerance (as in the case of cell 102a), the spacer 110 may prevent the cell 102a from fully resting within the indentation, thereby causing interference during assembly. If the cell diameter is less than a certain tolerance (as in the case of cell 102c), the spacer 110 may allow undue movement of the cell 102c within the spacer 110. Even if the diameter of the cell 102b corresponds exactly to that of the indentation, the cell 102b requires constant inward force, otherwise it could experience movement.
Therefore, there is a need for a spacer that applies constant force on cells of a variety of diameters.